Heartbroken
by ifellinlovewith6guys
Summary: Even though Rukia Kuchiki was always by his side, Toshiro hitsugaya still fell in love with her step-sister, Hinamori Momo.


This is my 2nd story, a one-shot rather than a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor the plot of this one-shot. Peace.

I was inspired by a scene I had watched in a drama, thus writing this one-shot. Please RnR.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia had a bad feeling. A feeling she had felt since a month ago, where this feeling had intensified day after day, until now, where she found it hard to even just breathe.<p>

_A feeling that she was going to be heart-broken._

She had just received a message 5 minutes ago, from the man she loved with all her heart, Toshiro Hitsugaya, asking to meet at their usual place, the café where they usually go for a cup of coffee.

Walking up the steps to the café's door, Rukia felt that she had the urge to run away from this place. To be anywhere but here. To run back home and have a good sleep, waking up to find this situation to be a dream. Just a bad dream.

The bad feeling intensified further as she neared the door of the cafe, her heartbeat slightly increasing.

_You can do this. You have to face this one day. _

Taking in a deep breath, Rukia twisted the cold metal doorknob, taking a step into the café.

* * *

><p>Inside the café, Rukia found Toshiro sitting at their usual spot, near the back of the café, by the windows. She remembered that they usually sat there, drinking their cups of coffee (or tea, in her case), discussing their days happily. His face now was grim, his hands clasped together, staring at the table. And there was no familiar cup on the table.<p>

"Hi."

Glancing up, Toshiro came to face Rukia, she giving a slight smile that sent slight tugs at his heart.

Toshiro nodded, gesturing for Rukia to sit down across him.

Silence as one waited for the other to speak up first.

"I can't accept your feelings, I'm sorry." Toshiro spoke, breaking the silence. Looking down at the table, he waited for Rukia to speak up.

Silence. Rukia stared at Toshiro. Feeling her hands shaking slightly under the table, Rukia clenched them together to stop them from shaking.

And that was when the reality that she had wanted to avoid so much hit her. She knew this was going to happen. She knew she was going to be rejected by Toshiro Hitsugaya, the man she loved 8 years ago, and was still going to love even though he had just rejected her. She had made all the mental preparations since a month ago, but still, to hear it from him, straight out of his mouth was painful.

"You are rejecting me because of Hinamori Momo, right?"

There was no reply, just another grim look from Toshiro.

"I…" Toshiro started, but was cut off by Rukia.

"Why does it have to be her? Why? Why?" Rukia stated angrily as tears rolled down her cheek. She didn't care whether she was being gossiped by the patrons of this café as to why she was crying, she just wanted to know why he had chosen Momo instead of her.

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed again, having no idea how to reply.

"You might as well ask me to die." Rukia said suddenly, wiping some of her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." Toshiro apologized.

_Sorry _was all he could say, the only word Rukia did not want to hear. She was tired of his apologies. Ever since she had stepped into this café, all she was hearing was _sorry._

"Why did you make me like this? Make me become someone who cannot live without you. Ever since I met you, we spent all our special days together. Your birthday, your college graduation day, the day when you had to leave for America for studies, even when you were sick. Why are you so selfish? After keeping me by your side for 8 years, you just dumped me for another person! And that person just had to be Hinamori Momo!" Rukia just let out whatever she was bottling up in her heart, ever since a month ago. All the feelings she had felt when she had learnt that the man she loved had fell in love with her step-sister.

* * *

><p>They had met 8 years ago, during her middle school graduation day. Rukia was leaving school early, not wanting to appear at the graduation ceremony. Not when her step-father and her mother was at Momo's graduation ceremony instead of hers. That was when she was cornered by 3 guys of her class. One had even pushed her onto the floor, making her lose her balance, twisting her ankle by accident.<p>

"_What do you want?" Rukia asked angrily, pushing back her tears as her ankle was sprained badly._

_The 3 guys sneered at her, when suddenly one guy was pushed on to the floor._

_Glancing up, Rukia found herself facing the richest guy in her school, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Without much effort, the 3 guys ran away, apparently just taking a look at his face, they knew that he was THE Hitsugaya Toshiro. One false move and they might get beaten up badly by him. Or rather by the men he would hire, with the money he had._

"_Come on." Toshiro pulled Rukia up his back despite her protests. _

_Warmth crept up to her heart as she smiled, a feeling she had not felt since she was 5._

"_Why are you not at the ceremony hall?" Toshiro asked, carrying Rukia on his back._

"_It's because my step-dad and my mother are at her school, celebrating her graduation day." Rukia replied, her arms hanging off his neck, burying her face to his neck._

"_Her?" Toshiro asked, curious._

"_My step-sister, Hinamori Momo." _

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Rukia had hated Momo, in fact, it was the opposite. She was happy that Momo has treated her as her real sister, as if she was not her step-sister. Momo had always been kind and patient to her, sharing her clothes with her, her secrets even. It was just that she found she could not blend in with her new family. She always knew that no matter how much care she received from her step-father, it was little as compared to what Momo received.<p>

Momo's favorite dishes were always cooked instead of hers.

Even though she was better in studies, her step-sister was given the chance to go to college instead of her.

No matter how much she tried to blend in, there was always a distance between Rukia, her step-father and her step-sister.

Her own mother had put in little effort to take care of her, caring for her step-father had always been her priority. But Rukia could not blame her; she knew that her mother just wanted to feel the sense of security again that was lost when Rukia's dad ran away with another woman.

However, the loneliness she felt at her new family all changed when Rukia met Toshiro that very day. Toshiro had filled up the lacking space in her heart. He was like the surrounding, the air she breathed in, and the land she stood on. It was like she was living because of him.

But when had he fallen for Momo? When had he become so distant? So unreachable?

Why didn't he fall in love with her? She was the one by his side, the one who went through thick and thin with him, the one she loved more than he had loved her.

"I have to go." Rukia stood, finding it hard to be at the same place with a man who had just broken her heart. A man who had kept her by his side for 8 years, a man she had truly loved, a man who had just dumped her minutes ago for her step-sister.

Walking slowly out of the café, Rukia felt more tears rolling down her cheek. She felt the need to be at her home now, to cry until she was tired of crying.

Strolling along the lane to reach her home, in which she had moved out of her step-father when she had earned enough money to rent one, she opened the door of her house, taking slow steps as if her feet was too heavy for her to even lift it up and walked properly.

Sitting on her bed, Rukia cried like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please review, it would be much appreciated!<p>

Love,

Ifellinlovewith6guys


End file.
